Summer Nights
by Gleedbaby
Summary: How Brittany and Santana share their summer, together. M for a reason. Side of Faberry in later chapters. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

I promised Brittany this summer we would work on us.

After she told me at our lockers that she loved me and anything was possible, I decided to give it a shot. I was still nervous about all the talks behind our backs but I thought that if she was willing to try, I was too.

Today was the last day of school and that's when we decided we would start being "together." Puck was throwing a small party with everyone from the Glee club to celebrate our trip to nationals this year and we figured the kids in glee would be the perfect place to start to tell them about us, because they're accepting and blah blah shit like that.

My phone vibrated in last period and I flipped it open to see:

_Can't wait for tonite ;) don't worry S, I luv u no matter wat and we can do this together. Xoxo – B_

I tried to hide my smile and just wrote a quick response

_Luv u B. come to my house after school so we can get ready for pucks party_

After school, I was heading to my car and Brit was leaning up against it. I loved when she met me at my car, because she leaned on the driver's side door, with one foot up and her hip cocked. Not to mention her shorts and her legs that seemed to keep going and going. Okay Santana, enough with these secret thoughts, she's MINE now.

"Hey Brit Brit, have I ever told you how much I love those shorts?"

"No I don't think you ever have, San! Should I wear them tonight to our little 'coming out party'?"

"Hm... I think I might have something else you can wear" I tried to sound seductive, but Brit never was good at picking up subtle hints. We got in the car and we drove the whole way to my house with our hands interlocked and listening to Ke$ha. We pulled up to my house and I gave her a small peck. School was over and I could do this as much as I want now, and I was planning to take full advantage of it.

"Mmm… sweet lady kisses," she moaned as the kiss deepened. We still had a few hours before we needed to start getting ready for Pucks so I dragged her up to my room. Once we got there, I kicked the door shut and pushed Brittany up against it. Our kiss was frantic, desperate, each of us anxious to feel more of what has been pent up for months. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She responded and pushed be backwards until she was on top of me, on the bed. I wasn't used to the blonde being so forceful, that was usually my job.

I'd be lying if I said aggressive Brittany wasn't turning me on. Our tongues danced and my hands were in her hair, trying to pull her closer. She placed her hands on my waist and tugged on the hem of my shirt, inching it up. I leaned up to get my shirt off and when the kiss broke, I quickly tore her shirt off and tossed it on my tiger-skin rug. We returned to kissing and I crept my hand to her bra unsnapping it. While she was slipping out of her bra, I pushed her over and straddled her waist. This was more like it; I liked the control.

She giggled as I took her breast in my mouth, sucking and nipping until I felt it getting harder, my hand working on the other nipple. I kissed my way back up her neck, finding her pulse point and giving it a quick bite. When our lips met, it was like a kiss we've never had before. It was full of passion, _love._ Something I was not used to. She quickly undid my bra and helped me out of it. I reached down and unbuttoned her shorts. I was pretty good at unbuttoning and unzipping with one hand, something that always came to my advantage. I shoved my hand down her shorts, above her cotton underwear.

With my middle finger, I began rubbing her center and she moaned for entrance. She pushed me off her and ripped her shorts off faster than I've ever seen. She then decided there was too much clothing on me and ripped my shorts off right behind hers. Brittany decided that she needed control once more and flipped me on my back, landing half on and half off the bed. She laughed at the odd angle, my head and chest off the edge of the bed with my lower half still on the bed. Without warning, she used the position and thrust two fingers right into my center.

I gasped at the sudden pressure and immediately started to buck my hips, eager for more friction between us. She flicked my clit with her thumb and laughed at my moan. I had wanted this for so long; I could feel myself coming undone.

"Fuck, Britt. Faster. F-f-" Before I could get the second word out she pushed a third finger in and began circling my clit faster and harder. I knew I wouldn't last much longer at this pace.

I was thankful my parent's would be working late tonight, because I couldn't contain the loud groans escaping my mouth.

"Cum for me San! Now baby, now!" and that was all it took. She curled her fingers to hit that sensitive spot she knew so well. "FUUUCCCCKKKKK" I screamed out! She pumped her fingers slowly until I rode out my orgasm. My eyes were seeing stars, and I could hear the blonde laughing as she placed kisses on my chest, neck and lips.

We laid there for a few minutes while I tried to catch my breath. I placed a soft kiss on her lips before cuddling into her arms. I could stay like this forever.

"I love you San, I'm so happy we can do this finally." She whispered in my ear. I knew she didn't expect a response, so I just cuddled closer. After a few more minutes laying there in pure bliss, I sat up and just looked at her. Her eyes were closed and there was a small smile plastered on her face. She looked so angelic and I couldn't be happier that she was finally all mine.

"Well, that was fun! I think this summer will be very fun if that was any indication," I said to break the silence.

"Sanny, I can't wait for this summer. Oh and don't worry, you can pay me back tonight at Puck's" she said with a wink. With that, she rolled up and kissed me with one of those passionate kisses before putting her clothes back on. I followed suit, knowing that I'd be able to see her perfect body again soon. She started flicking through my closet trying to pick out our outfits for the night. She decided on white super-short shorts with a black tank to show off her legs and I decided on a skin-tight blue dress. Damn, we were one hot couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review, review, review! Let me know what you want to see happen in future chapters!**

We got to Puck's house, hand in hand. Well, more like pinky in pinky but that is how we do it. No one even blinked an eye about it. Okay good, this will be easier than I thought. We took off our coats and made our way to the kitchen where Berry was already wasted. I'm pretty sure she had two shots, she's such a damn lightweight. If it's one thing I hate more than being the most sober person at a party, it's Manhands when she's drunk.

I grabbed Brittany and pulled her over to the kitchen counter.

"It's time to start drinking, Berry is already gone and we haven't even started!"

"Okay Sanny! I got my mom's tequila it's all she had. Is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect," I replied. As much as tequila sucked to choke down, it got the job done and fast. I reached up to the cupboards to see what kind of cups Puck had. I grabbed the first two mugs I found. One said "angel of mercy" and the other had a picture of a duck. I know how much Britt loves ducks so I filled it up with a shot and passed it on to her. She looked up at me with a grin from ear to ear while she waited for me to pour my own shot. We linked pinkies again with our free hands and downed the shots with ease. We took a few more before filling them up with a soda and making a mixed drink so we could enjoy the party.

I hadn't drunk in a few weeks so these shots were already making me feel warm inside. Or maybe that was just Brittany, I don't know. I could feel the music pumping from the basement so we decided to go down and see who was down there. I couldn't handle much more of Berry and her drunk flailing anyways.

We shuffled down the stairs and saw Puck finally with that white rhino, Lauren. I wasn't about to start another fight with her, especially considering how the last one ended. I just shot them a quick smirk and made our way for Mercedes, Sam, Kurt and Blaine. Ever since after Nationals Kurt and Blaine have been even more obsessed with each other than usual. Whatever, Blaine was easy to talk to and didn't bug me too much.

I looked at Britt and could tell that the alcohol was affecting her. Her eyes looked a little glossy and she was bobbing in place, eager to start dancing. I love the way she dances. It's like nothing I've ever seen before, the way she moves. I grabbed the iPod and changed it to one of Brittany and me's favorite songs. Ever since our little dentist-fantasy, we've had a soft spot for 'Me Against The Music'. When the song started playing, she looked at me with the most genuine smile I'd ever seen on her. Without warning, she grabbed my face and planted a sweet kiss right on my lips.

As soon as her lips touched mine, I couldn't help but grab her hips and pull her closer to me. After a few seconds, I remembered where we were and who was watching so I pulled away. We both looked at the group of people surrounding us. They were just staring blankly at us, expecting an explanation.

I grabbed my girlfriends hand and opened my mouth to speak.

"Brittany and I have decided to be together. I finally realized that I love her more than I love anyone else and I have for a while now. I'm lucky enough to have her feel the same way." And I looked at the floor. I was scared of their reactions, but I'm glad I said it.

I could feel Brittany's fingers tighten around mine and she whispered, "I'm so proud of you San. I love you so much". Finally, the silence was broken.

"This is just great! I mean, I hate to break it to you ladies, but we've known for a while now that you two had feelings for each other…" Kurt said while everyone else nodded.

"Scuse me? How did you guys know?" I said. I was sure they were joking because I was the hottest piece of ass at McKinley! Between Britt and I, we'd either slept or made out with just about every person in that school! There's no way they could've known we were suddenly 'lebanese'.

"Santana, you sand Landslide with Brittany and Ms. Holliday. And as if that wasn't a dead giveaway, you started crying afterwards and gave her a huge hug. Then you screamed at us not to judge you, which you know we would. And I mean, you guys are constantly holding hands and cuddling, so yeah, we knew." Mercedes tried explaining this to me. How could I have been so naïve? I was dropping these huge hints and I didn't even know it! Does this mean the whole school knew? Is that why I didn't win Prom Queen? All these thoughts started racing through my head and I was lost in thought when Brittany spoke and snapped me out of my internal freak out.

"See San, this just goes to show that our love is so real we didn't even have to tell people. Our love is so strong that without us even telling people, they can sense it and feel it. We are the hottest couple at school and no one will say anything because you will tear them a part with the razor blades I know you have in your hair. I love you San, we have all summer to figure this out."

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Sam stared at her, in awe. It was easily the smartest thing they'd ever heard her say. Kurt's eyes were all lovey-dovey and he was clapping silently.

"Guys, we are so happy for you! We will support you no matter what choose to do. We're just glad you finally came clean about it!" Blaine Warbler said. I was curious as to how the hell he knew, seeing as how he doesn't even go to our school but then I remembered that him and Kurt are basically one person.

I smiled at the group, thankful for their support. I knew we wouldn't have to tell the rest of the club because between Kurt and Mercedes, I'm sure they've already texted everyone in the room. I grabbed my girlfriends hand and dragged her upstairs towards Puck's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Before we made our way to Puck's room, I made a pit stop in the kitchen; we needed more booze. Quinn, Finn, Mike and Tina were all in the kitchen and as soon as we walked in, Quinn ran up and gave us a huge group hug.

"Um… what was that for?" I was not happy that my personal space had been invaded.

"I have known you two for years and I've always known that you two had special feelings for each other. You seem to forget who shared a room with you all those times at cheer camp... but I am so happy for you guys!" I started blushing. It really seemed that EVERYONE knew about us. I needed to get away from all these people.

I flashed a smile to everyone before pulling Brittany towards the stairs. I took the cap off the bottle and took a huge gulp; I needed to be much more drunk to deal with this. Brit just looked at me with huge eyes before taking a drink herself. When we got upstairs I turned to Puck's room and kicked open the door. I knew this room all too well, there had been many sexy times in this room but somehow I felt that nothing would compare than tonight. We sat on the bed and finished off the bottle before we lay on the bed in each other's arms. I knew that as soon as we sat up the room would start spinning but I didn't care. I never wanted to move again.

I'd never felt like this before, a combination of actual love and the drunkenness were making me feel a little funny. I feel like I was drunk on the love and the booze was just adding to the effect. I looked in her eyes, and it wasn't awkward. We stared at each other for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"San, you have no idea how proud of you I am. The way you came out downstairs, I feel like I could never love a person more than I love you right now." I leaned over and kissed her. The kiss wasn't rushed; we weren't trying to prove anything. It was gentle and kind; it was perfect. I sat up and looked down at this beautiful blonde and couldn't believe how lucky I was.

"Brit, I just wanted to thank you so much for everything. I finally feel…happy. When I was with Puck or Sam or whoever, it wasn't for me. Like I wasn't being with them because I wanted them, I was with them only because I had to prove something. I was proving to people that I could have whoever I wanted, but the truth was, I couldn't." Brittany just looked at me, mouth open a little with a lovingly confused look on her face.

"I never understood why I never felt good with those boys. Like if I was dating the hottest boys at school, why wasn't I happy? It wasn't until you started ragging on me about 'feelings' that I started thinking. Ms. Holliday showed me and then singing Landslide with you meant so much to me." Now the booze was talking. I was rambling. I was being the mopey, lovey-dovey drunk! Oh god Santana, shut the hell up! This is not the time to say these things.

"San, what are you trying to say?" Brittany said to me in the cutest voice.

"I just want you to know that I love you so much. I always have, I always will, and I'm so lucky that we can do this. Wow, Brit I'm so drunk. Sorry for rambling on and on. How about we finish what we started earlier today?" I said to her with a wink. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

Why did it take us so long to finally do this? Oh, I know. When I finally got the courage to tell her how I felt she was still dating what's-his-wheels. Then when she told me how she felt, I was too scared. I still am scared actually. What if people act differently towards us? What if – SHUT UP SANTANA. You're super hot girlfriend is lying on a bed, drunk, looking at you wanting you.

I lay down on top of her and started kissing her neck. I found that sensitive spot I knew she loved and latched on, leaving my mark on her. I kissed my way up and found her strawberry and tequila flavored lips. I didn't want to move too fast, first of all because of was drunk and sloppy and second of all I wanted her to know how much I loved her. She opened her mouth and suddenly our tongues were doing a tango. I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. As the kisses started getting more passionate I felt the vibrate of her moan travel down my throat.

With her head above her head, I reached down and tore off her shirt. I placed my hands on breasts. She sat up a little hinting that I should take her bra off, and how can you say no to Brittany? I mean, have you met her? Now my hands could really feel her already hard nipples. I pulled away from the kiss and moved down to suck on her nipple. With each of her moans, I tried twice as hard to make this the most amazing experience for the girl I loved. My center was directly over her leg and seeing this, she started rubbing her leg against it. As soon as it brushed up against me, my breathing started to get uneasy. I sat up and pulled her shorts off.

That's so like Brittany, to not wear underwear to a party. She let out a giggle when she saw my reaction. I slid one lone finger across her slit, collecting her warm juices before bringing them to my lips. She stopped laughing, grabbed my head, and kissed me feverishly, tasting herself on my lips. I pulled away from her once again but this time I placed myself in between her legs, so I could do what she was begging for.

I kissed her hips, leaving another mark. I could tell she was getting restless so I planted one soft kiss on her clit. She let out a gasp and bucked her hips to try to feel more. I kissed her thigh and then heard her groan "Saaaaan…" that was all the push I needed.

Without warning, I licked along her slit before I latched onto her clit, sucking and nipping at it. Her back arched and her grip on Puck's sheets tightened. I flicked her clit with my tongue once more before diving into her. My tongue was exploring inside of her and she was writhing around on the bed. I placed one had on her stomach and felt her goose bumps form at my touch. She knew I was going to drag this out for as long as possible so she took my hair in her hand and gently pushed my head down. I giggled and the vibration sent her moaning louder and louder.

"San, I'm so close. Fuck, oh fuck!" It took a lot for the blonde to use that word and that made me happy. From what she told me multiple times, no one has ever been able to do this to her, especially not Cripple McWheels-A-Lot. I flicked her clit quickly and violently and before I could dive back in, her body had tensed up and her hands stopped moving on my head. I made sure to lick up all her juices before I moved up and lay next to her on the bed. I waited a few minutes for her to compose herself before she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me.

"Wait, what the hell? San you're fully clothed! I'm so sorry!" I laughed and kissed her. I had to explain that I didn't need to be naked to enjoy everything with her. We laid there for hours. Just the two of us, talking and kissing. I usually wasn't good at the post-sex chitchat and cuddling but with her, it was effortless. I looked over at the clock and it was 5 a.m. I gathered Brit's clothes and helped her get dressed. We were going to walk back to my house to get a good night's sleep in my bed. We walked down the street, hand in hand. I could get used to this.

We stumbled in my house and tiptoed upstairs to my room. Without words, we both stripped out of our clothes and slipped into bed. The feeling of each other's bare skin was better than any blanket, but I pulled my blanket over us anyways. Before I fell asleep, I pulled Brittany into one long passionate kiss. I whispered, "I love you" before we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are appreciated! I only got one so I don't know what you guys want to see more or less of. But thanks for reading!**

I felt the soft brush of cherry flavored lips wake me up. I groaned, the hangover was strong and I wasn't ready to be awake. When I opened my eyes, all I could see were two piercing blue eyes staring at me intently. I couldn't help but smile. We were already so close, we'd fallen asleep arm in arm, but all I wanted was to be closer to her. She seemed to read my mind because she scooted closer and now we were basically on top of each other, but I wasn't complaining. We sat like this for a few minutes, neither of us speaking, just staring at each other. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Good morning beautiful. What time is it?"

"It's only 10 o'clock. Do you have any plans today?"

"Oh my god it's only 10? I should still be sleeping I feel like shit right now. But no I don't have plans today, do you?" I said with a moan. A party at Puck's never seemed to fail to make me feel like complete shit the next day.

"I've got an idea about what we're going to do today. But it's a surprise. You should go hop in the shower quick, it'll make you feel better." With that, she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of bed.

"Brit – wait. Can we just sleep for a few more hours?" She just smiled and ran into the bathroom. I stood there deciding what I wanted to do, sleep or follow. Through the doorway, I could see her turn on the water and since we fell asleep without clothes, I could see her running her hands over her body waiting for the water to warm up. She was toying with me; I know that's why she's doing that. As her fingers trailed down her stomach, she took a finger to her own core, looked at me, and smiled. Okay, decision made, it's shower time. I stood up and ran to her, laughing. I almost tripped in my pursuit; whoa, I was so hung over. I jumped in the shower and the hot water hitting my skin did make me feel a little better. Brittany was close behind me in getting in the shower.

As soon as she entered, I slammed her against the wall and began kissing her furiously. Something was weird about this kiss though, it felt like she wasn't kissing back. I pulled away and just looked at her.

"What the hell?"

"First we wash, then we play." She replied with a serious look on her face. With that, she grabbed the shampoo and started to wash her hair. She was acting like I wasn't even there. Well, two can play at that game. I turned around and began washing my hair. I was taking extra long and massaging the shampoo into my scalp and making sure I wasn't missing any spots. I knew that Brittany was already rinsing her conditioner out but I was planning to drag this out for as long as possible. I started to rinse my shampoo out when I felt her hands helping me. I pretended I couldn't feel her and continued to let the water wash the soap out of my hair. I turned around to grab the conditioner when I saw Brittany holding the bottle and filling her hands with it. She reached over to my head and began washing it for me.

She was in no way touching me seductively, she was being like a hairdresser just washing my hair, but I immediately felt the tingle of every touch go straight to my core. How did she have this power over me! I tried to suppress my thoughts because if I had my way I'd be on my knees making her scream. Keep washing your hair, Santana. Just ignore her. I stepped under the water to wash out the conditioner. I felt her hands trail from my hair to my shoulders to my back. She knows exactly what she's doing to me! It was taking every ounce of strength to resist her.

That's the thing about Brittany, when she wants something she's not afraid to pursue it relentlessly. Probably because of the fact that her ADD prevents her from concentrating on thinking about anything for too long so she acted mostly on impulse. I kept trying to inch away from her and focus on my washing but she wasn't making it easy. As soon as her hands slowly made its way from my back down to my hips, I knew it was over. I don't think I've ever moved faster, I whipped around and slammed her against the wall again. I could feel her smiling through the kiss; she knew she had won. I didn't care; my thoughts weren't even in complete sentences anymore. I could feel myself giving her everything with each kiss.

My hands were in her hair; I broke the kiss and latched onto her hardened nipple. She was moaning and I felt like I was going to burst. I've never felt like this before, I hadn't even been touched and I could feel an orgasm ripple through me. I couldn't stop touching her. I never wanted to leave this shower, this feeling. I took my hand and slid it down to her center. Circling her clit with my thumb, I shoved three fingers into her. Her back arched and her knees buckled. I pumped hard and fast, wanting her to feel what I was feeling. I could feel her unraveling around my fingers, curling them so I made sure to hit her spot with every pump. Her eyes were forced shut and I didn't even think she was breathing.

"Oh my god San, S-S… Pl-..I..mm..." was all that escaped her lips before a loud, long scream. Normally I would have slowed down to let her come down from her high slowly but I couldn't stop. I myself was close to cumming again. My free hand was completely supporting the taller girl. I kept my pace fast and hard, wanting her to orgasm again. I opened my mouth to tell her to cum for me baby, you know stuff like that, when her scream sent me over the edge. We both finished at the same time and fell to the floor. We lay on the floor for at least ten minutes, trying to catch our breath while the hot water hit us. She finally had the strength to speak.

"Whoa. San, that was amazing. I don't even think I'll be able to stand up." She was beaming. I reached up and turned the water off, I was starting to prune, before I lay back down and rested my head on her chest. She ran her fingers through my hair and we finally got up. We walked pinky-in-pinky back to my room and she started to put her clothes on. I just sat on my bed and watched her.

"So Brit-Brit, what are we gonna do today?" She looked at me and shook her head. Oh yeah, I forgot, it was a surprise. She sat next to me and hugged me. I closed my eyes and hugged her tight. So this is love? I couldn't believe that I could be so lucky to find a girl as amazing as Brittany and to have her feel the same about me. I was so overcome with emotion I could feel the tears start to swell in my eyes. Damnit, I hated crying, especially in front of people.

"San why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" she said as she wiped away my tears.

"Brit of course you didn't do anything wrong! I don't even know why I'm crying. I just am so lucky to have you that's all. I didn't think it was possible to feel this way about someone. I love you, B." I planted a small kiss on her lips before I got up and started to get dressed.

This summer was turning out to be freaking amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Brit, where are we going! You really should have let me drive." God I hope we get wherever we're going in one piece. Brittany was good at many things, driving not being one of them. She didn't understand the concept of keeping a constant speed. One minute we're going 40 the next minute we're going 70.

"San just trust me! Today is going to be a blast, I promise." She removed her right hand from the wheel and held it out to me. I rolled my eyes at her but took her hand anyways. Where the hell could we be going? It's not nice enough to go to the beach or anything. At least I get to spend the day with the girl I love. Suddenly I hear her start giggling and I snap out of my mini trance as we pull into the parking lot of the zoo. I didn't really wear the right shoes to walk around the zoo all damn day but the look on her face stopped me from complaining. She was absolutely glowing with excitement. She barely had time to turn her car off before she was out the door and running over to meet me at my door.

She practically yanked my arm off and then started running towards the entrance. It hurt like hell but the fact that I'd never seen her more excited kind of numbed the pain. We paid for our tickets and decided to head to the dolphin exhibit first.

"San, isn't this the best surprise ever! This day is going to be the best day ever I know it!" God she was so cute. Normally I'm not the person who enjoys pushy crowds and animal stench but I am fairly certain that I would do just about anything for this girl.

"Of course, B! Hey, have I told you recently that I love you?"

"Love you too Sanny!" she gave me a small kiss before she started skipping towards the dolphins. The dolphin show had just started so we sat down and watched as the dolphins flipped around. Brittany leaned over and whispered to me.

"S, did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" and she was serious. Like for real. She was looking at me with such an accomplished look on her face like she had just told me the most amazing fact ever.

"Nope I did not know that! Who told you that?"

"No one had to tell me San, it's totally obvious!" I couldn't even respond, I just smiled at her. Her childlike innocence was one thing that I would never change about her. Her view of the world was twisted but it was always optimistic, something that I definitely wasn't. She always saw the best in everyone and everything. She was the only one who truly saw through my hard exterior down to my core. Not to mention she was the only person who I could never be mean to, at least not on purpose. Sometimes my bitchy remarks came natural, but she always understood and never got mad.

The blonde's eyes didn't leave the dolphins for the whole show, and that's saying something considering you can't get her to pay attention to anything for longer than 3 seconds. I took out my phone and sent her a text. Yeah, I know we're right next to each other but I can be sweet and romantic too, okay?

_B, I love watching you watch the dolphins. I love that you brought me to the zoo today. I love your sweet lady kisses. Oh, did I mention I love you? :)_

I could feel her phone vibrate on the bench and she took her phone out of her pocket. I could tell that she didn't want to take her eyes off the show but she looked down at her phone anyway. I could see her lips silently mouthing the words before she turned to me and hugged me tight. Her lips found mine and we shared one passionate kiss. We just sat and stared at each other for a minute, just smiling. How is it that in a room full of people, I can't take my eyes off her? I literally don't notice anyone around me when she's near. Hell, I'm not complaining, I could do this for hours.

The show was reaching its grand finale and her mouth was hanging open in awe. When it finished she was on her feet clapping, and I followed suit. People started clearing the exhibit and I grabbed her hand.

"What's next darlin'?"

"Hm…" she wrinkled her brow in deep thought, so damn adorable, "let's go see the monkeys!" I grabbed her hand and we started towards the monkeys. I was in no hurry to get there; just walking with our hands swinging was fine with me.

Shit my feet really did hurt. If I had known we were going to be walking all day, I would have decided against the 4 inch wedges. Not saying that I didn't look super fine, I looked really hot! Brittany was wearing a pair of pink shorts, a white tank top and knee high yellow socks with some plain black converse. She's the only person I knew who could pull of that look, and she did it well. We walked past an ice cream stand and I asked if she wanted to get some, although I already knew the answer.

"YES! Can we get cotton candy flavor please please PLEASE!" she said practically jumping up and down.

"Of course we can Brit-Brit. We can get whatever you want!" I said as I pulled her towards the stand. I ordered us one large cone because I wasn't hungry enough to eat one on my own (and I know how sexy Brittany can be when she's eating ice cream, but that was beside the point). The vendor handed me the ice cream cone and it immediately started melting. I brought the cone to my mouth and began quickly licking it. I barely got one lick in before Brittany was attacking the other side of the cone. She looked at me with a look of mischief, suggesting a race. I began licking the ice cream cone faster and faster, she was too.

If Brittany knows one thing about me, is that I'll never shy away from a challenge. If she wanted to race, I was going to win no matter what. I yanked the cone out of her hand and ran to the opposite side of the sidewalk, towards the bathrooms. I ran behind the building and started to devour the cone as fast as possible before she caught up with me. She ran up to me and tried to take the cone from me. We were both pulling on the cone so hard that it crushed in our hands, leaving us covered in ice cream. Without a second to realize what happened, Brittany already had my fingers in her mouth, licking the ice cream off me. Oh my god, was she trying to kill me? When my hand was all clean, she took her own fingers in her mouth to lick up every last bit of ice cream. She looked at me and laughed with ice cream all over her face. She literally had ice cream by her ears.

Two can play at this game, I thought. I grabbed her face and began kissing her where the little bits of ice cream were. She slammed her lips into mine and pushed me up against the wall. The kiss was feverish and intense like we couldn't get enough of each other. Both of our tongues were tangled in each other and my hands were roaming her perfect body. It wasn't until I realized my hands were on her breasts that I remembered we were in public. At the zoo.

I pulled away and we both started laughing. The only people who could turn an ice cream cone into a full on make out session was us, not that I'm complaining. It was fun, and not to mention super hot.

"Don't worry B, we have all summer to continue this. But for now, let's try to keep our pants on and go see the monkeys, shall we?" She smiled, gave me one quick peck before grabbing my hand and walking towards the monkeys.


	6. Chapter 6

We made our way to the car at around seven o' clock. We had been at the zoo all day long and I was definitely feeling it. With each step I took I could feel my blisters getting worse. Brittany seemed to sense this because she walked over to a bench and sat me down.

"Don't you think it would be fun to walk barefoot out to the car! I love walking without shoes on; it feels like I'm walking on the moon or something." She knew that I would never admit to being in pain, I never had and I never would. I just smiled at her, thankful she knew me so well because my feet were about two seconds from completely falling off. I slipped my feet out of my shoes and placed them flat on the ground. Damn that felt good! Brittany slipped out of her shoes as well but she kept her socks on.

"B if you keep your socks on without your shoes, you'll get holes in them!" She looked distraught at her feet.

"What if I run really fast? Or I could tip-toe? I don't wanna take my socks off!" The blonde frowned and furrowed her brow trying to think of a solution.

"I have a better idea." I said to her with a wink. I got up in front of her and looked down at her.

"Get on Brit-Brit!" She looked at me with a wild smile. I bent my knees and got ready to brace myself for the additional weight I was about to carry out to the car. She jumped on me and I was surprised, I had forgotten how light she really was. She was easily 4 inches taller than me but I bet we weighed the same. I began walking and she began whispering in my ear.

"I love you Sanny! I had such a fun day with you especially that ice cream cone." And she stuck her tongue out and began working it down my neck and back up to my earlobe. It sent shivers down my spine and straight to my core.

"Brit! Keep it up and I won't be able to carry you anymore! Wait like 2 more minutes until we get to the car okay?" I picked up my pace. I was suddenly thankful for all the times Coach Sylvester made us run laps while carrying all her trophies, because I just realized that I have killer legs. My warning didn't stop her, though. She took her hand from around my neck, reached it down, and cupped my boob. She started massaging it through my dress. She squealed when she realized I wasn't wearing a bra, this dress didn't allow one and it had a sort of build-in bra thing. I was literally jogging at this point.

"Brit! Come on I can't take this! Wait two more seconds, please!" She was laughing hysterically at this point, she loved that she had this power over me. No one could ever make me act this frantic and hurried except her.

"Hey San? I just thought I'd tell you that when you run, my clit rubs against your back. If you keep this up, I won't be able to last much longer." She whispered in my ear. Oh my god. Where the hell was the car? I couldn't do this teasing anymore. Thankful the parking lot was practically empty, I spotted Brit's car. I sprinted as fast as the weight on my back would allow. Every few steps she let out a little moan in my ear. I'm sure it was fake but I didn't care. She took her keys and unlocked the car before we reached it. I completely ignored the front seat, darting right at the back. I swung open the door and flung her off my back into the seat, and I followed behind her.

I was completely ravishing her. My hands were under her shirt lifting it off her. Her hands were on my back, unzipping my dress. Before I knew it we were both completely naked, in the back of her car, in the zoo parking lot. Sure, we'd had car sex before but this time was different. We were scared of getting caught, hell the only thing I was scared of was not touching this gorgeous blonde enough.

"Wait, San." She said and I sat up. I didn't know why she was stopping this. She sat up, instructed me to lay down before she squatted right over my face. I immediately latched my mouth over her clit, pulling at it with my teeth. I was just about to thrust my tongue in between her folds when I felt her tongue dart into my own. I nearly choked on my breath. She could feel me pull away from her center and she knew that I was having trouble breathing, which caused her to laugh straight into my clit. The vibrations sent me wild and I took her back in my mouth. She was grinding her body down onto my face and she was pressing her face even farther into mine. We were both working feverishly and rough. My hands reached up and began flicking her clit super violently while my tongue was reaching for her sweet spot. She took my lead and did the same and I knew that neither of us could last much longer at this rate.

Suddenly, as these things usually do, was starting to turn into a competition, both of us wanting to make the other cum first. I was trying to think about everything but the dancer above me. The fact that those creepy monkeys with the blue asses were throwing banana's at the crowd. Yeah think about that Santana, that's so unsexy. But right after that, Brittany started laughing so hard that she was shaking and her boobs were bouncing ridiculously and I couldn't keep my eyes off them. Shit, no Santana! That was not what you were supposed to think about!

I could feel her walls tightening around my tongue, but at the same time, I felt my own walls tightening as well. We both went even faster than we already were and in two quick flicks, we were both shouting each other's name, in harmony. She flipped around so we her head was resting on my chest. We sat there for a half an hour before I realized that we should probably get going. We found our clothes scattered around the car and put them back on. We both decided that I should drive home, seeing as how we wanted to make it home in one piece.

After a drive that seemed to fly by, we walked through Brittany's front door to be greeted by her mother.

"Hi girls! What did you do today?"

"We went to the zoo! It was awesome!" Brittany said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, Mrs. Pierce, it was a blast!" and with that Brit dragged me up to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Brit and I sat down on her bed and popped in a DVD. She never liked the movies I picked, mostly because they weren't Disney, so I let her pick whatever she wanted. Luckily, I didn't mind The Little Mermaid, but that was probably because of the fact that she's made me watch it over a hundred times by now. We were just sitting in each other's arms when my phone started to vibrate. Confused as to who would call (Brit was usually the only one to call me) I flicked it open to find a text message from my mother.

_Santana. We haven't seen you in days; I think you can sleep at home for once. _

_Ugh, Mom it's summer, you aren't supposed to see me! Can Brit at least sleep over?_

_Fine hija. Don't you think you two are spending too much time together though? I don't want you girls getting sick of each other…_

_Seriously Mom? This is Brittany we're talking about. You know the girl I've been best friends with since I was like eight. Just never mind we're coming home okay? BYE!_

Brittany just looked at me with a puzzled look.

"San do you think we could get sick of each other? I don't want to get sick of you!" I just smiled at her. She was so adorable, clearly not reading the last part of my message to my mom.

"B, we have been inseparable since we were 8. We're 17, almost 18, that's like 10 years of you and me joined at the hip. Just now we're joined by…something else." I winked at her hoping to make my message clear. She smiled and kissed me and I knew she understood. I stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her up.

"Grab your shit; we better get going aforez she goes Lima Heights on me." She grabbed her essentials, which are not what most people consider "essentials". Her frog slippers, her pillow pet of a duck that I got her for Christmas that year, and a stack of at least six Disney classics. We went downstairs and told her mom we'd be spending the night at my place, my parents were home and all that jazz so she didn't have to worry. She just smiled at us and said "oh girls, some things never change do they? It seems like just yesterday I was driving you over to each other's houses everyday so you could play Barbie's!" we just laughed and exited the Pierce household.

We got in my car and headed to my house in silence. Damn, was my mom right? I mean, sure me and Brit had been best friends forever but now that things were…different, could we get sick of each other? I mean, I was always sick of Puck or Sam or whatever guy I was dating at the time, and that's why I did most of my cheating. Also usually, to rub my sexiness in the faces of Rachel or Quinn but that was beside the point. No, we couldn't get sick of each other, right? We loved each other and that's one thing I've never felt with anyone else. I sat and contemplated this thought for the entire 10-minute car ride it took and I could tell that Brit knew something was going on in my head. She could always tell.

"Hey San, whatcha thinking about?"

"What? Oh, nothing, just ya know, um... food. Yeah I'm really beat from today and I just realized the only thing we ate was that ice cream cone."

"Oh yeah that's true. Well we can get food at your house! You always have super good food! But San? Are you sure there's nothing else on your mind. You always get this look when you're in deep thought and you just had it."

"Oh yeah I'm sure! I'm just trying to think about the food we have at home." Damn, she was too smart for her own good. Well, at reading me that is. Whatever, my mom is wrong. We love each other and we've always spent this much time together. The only thing that's changed is a) now we love each other and b) we just have more sex than usual but that's not a bad thing! If anything, it was freaking amazing.

"Okay if you say so. And San? I love you" she didn't smile when she said it. She looked at me with a hopeful look like she wasn't sure if I'd say it back, that was completely ridiculous because I'd been telling her all day!

"I love you too Brit-Brit. So much." There's that smile I wanted to see. When she smiles, it's never a half-assed smile like most people. It's always ear to ear and 100% genuine. We pulled into my driveway and she grabbed all her stuff and we skipped inside and straight to the kitchen. Now that I thought about the lie I told her about being hungry, I was actually pretty damn hungry. I pulled out a box of SpongeBob Mac n cheese, showed Brittany, and asked if she wanted it. Her eyes widened and she clapped excitedly, I knew the way to get her to eat anything was if it was in the shape of some character or animal.

We ate the food and ran right up to my room. She popped in Lady and the Tramp, threw on some booty shorts and a tank top and I did the same. We cuddled down into our normal positions, me sitting against my headboard and her nestled into my chest. She was tracing swirls over my belly button and tracing the hem of my pants. I knew what she was hinting at, but for once, I didn't want tonight to be about sex. My mom freaked me out about the whole getting-sick-of-each-other thing and I wanted to prove that we could love each other without sex. I mean, when she was dating Count Cripple VonBrokenLegs, our friendship didn't revolve around sex. We just occasionally had a little tension relieving to do for one another. I felt something for Brittany that I'd never felt with anyone else, ever. And that was love. I wanted to make this work, for real.

As Brit was grabbing the hem of my shorts and attempting to gain some sort of admittance to the lady-goods, the door swung open and my mother stepped in. Brittany whipped her hand away as fast as possible, but I was sure my mother caught a glimpse into our relationship.

"Hi girls, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, do you need anything?" She had a look of apprehension on her face, as if she didn't know what to say or how to act.

"Uh... yeah mom, we're fine. Just watching a movie and about to go to bed."

"Santana, mind if I talk to you in private please?" I stood up, nodding. Before making my way out of the room, I shot one last glance at the beautiful blonde looking extremely guilty on my bed.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but if I kept writing this chapter would be abnormally longer than the others.**

**Keep reviewing and reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you have anything you'd like to tell me, hija?" My mom looked at me with question in her eyes. Fuck. She knew. Why does this keep happening, I haven't even officially come out to anyone, they've all just known. Shit, I'm not ready for this. We live in LIMA, OHIO. Not really the city best known for their acceptance of all sexualities. I can't do this right now, maybe to the Glee kids, but not her.

"Um… What do you mean?"

"Santana, what's going on? Con tú y Brittany?" God damnit, she saw Brittany with her hand basically in my pants! I could feel the tears starting to form.

"I don't know what you mean Mom? Um… we're watching Lady and the Tramp?"

"Okay, hija. We'll finish this talk later, okay? I'm tired I just want to go to bed." With that, she kissed my forehead and turned off to bed. That's when the tears started rolling. I stood outside my bedroom for a few minutes to try to compose myself before going back in to Brit. I finally gained the courage to push open the door. She looked up and immediately jumped out of bed and pulled me into a hug.

"What happened, Sanny? Why are you crying?" She was using her thumbs to wipe away my tears, which were in full on bawl mode right now.

"Let's sit. Shit Brit she totally saw you with your hand almost in my pants. I think she knows. I can't deal with this right now! You should have seen her face it was just like so curious and I just sat there and pretended I had no idea what she's talking about." After that, my words started blending together in between heavy sobs. She was rubbing my back, trying to take in and understand my words.

"Wait, so she asked you about us? And you didn't tell her?" I could feel the hurt in her words. What does she expect? We finally started dating like less than a week ago! And we did it during the summer so we could only tell the Glee kid's until we figured all this lezbot stuff out.

"Well… yeah. I mean, what was I supposed to do?" With those words, I could almost hear her heart breaking.

"Wait, San, does this mean you don't want to be with me?" Now she was crying. Damn, there was only one thing I hated more than me crying, and it was watching her cry. She was so innocent and perfect and I can't believe that I just made the one person I truly care about cry.

"No, Brit! Of course, I want to be with you! Why would you even say that?"

"Well if you couldn't tell your mom about us, how are you supposed to tell other people? San, you said that this summer we could be together, REALLY be together! You promised!"

"Brit, I know I said that, and I still mean it! I just don't know if I'm ready to tell my parent's yet, I mean that's like a huge step. B, please stop crying. This is really hard for me, you know that!" The blonde was full on crying at this point and she had her back to me. This is not what I wanted when I asked her to sleep over.

"No San! You PROMISED that this summer we could be together and tell everyone. I'm just gonna go, okay? I'll let you figure this out." She put air quotes over "figure this out". I didn't even have time to respond before she was out of my bedroom. I've learned from past experience never to let someone you love walk away mad (okay, I got this information from a movie but that counts as experience). I chased after her down the stairs but she was already out the front door. I quick grabbed my keys, knowing that the walk to her house would easily take at least a half hour. Once outside I noticed she wasn't far up the street, easy running distance.

"Brit, wait! Please!" She whipped her head around and began shouting. Brittany never shouts.

"What San? I thought you were ready for this, 100%! I love you, Santana. More than anybody could ever love somebody. But it doesn't feel like you feel the same!" I could barely see her through my heavy flow of tears.

"Brittany you know I love you more than life itself. Can you please listen to me?" I grabbed for her hand but she pulled it back. Ouch, that fucking hurt. I walked over to the curb and sat down before I started blubbering like a baby. She sat down next to me, careful not to get to close.

"B, please just listen, okay? Do you know how confusing this is for me? Less than a year ago, I was Santana 'HBIC' Lopez, I could say, do and get anything I wanted, including boys. Sure you and I always did stuff but neither of us thought about it because it's something we'd always done. It wasn't until you started prying at my feelings that I actually sat with myself and thought. I thought about how different everything is with you. With Puck, Sam, or whoever I never gave two shits about if I was hurting them or if I was losing them. Then I thought about you. And how I could never stand to see you hurt and how if I lost you, I'd surely lose myself." She turned to me with intent to say something.

"No, wait! Let me finish. When I told you my feelings at your locker and had you blow me off for Wheels, I honestly never felt like that before. It felt like my whole world was over because I thought that I'd ruined it with you. We were so different with each other for those next couple of weeks and you know it. When you and Artie broke up, I was still so hurt. It wasn't until after nationals when you told me that you loved me that I actually started thinking about a relationship with you. Like, seriously thinking about it. I thought about you, and how I could never lose you, and if having you was worth all the tormenting at school. Then I thought, 'duh Santana, that girl is way more important than anything'. When I told you about my idea, about taking the summer to figure everything out, I thought you understood that this was going to be a process. Like, we would take the WHOLE summer to figure this out. Brit, this is the hardest thing I'm ever going to have to do. But I know that…eventually… it will be worth it." I finally shut up. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I knew it's because she was trying to put everything I said together.

"San, I know this is hard. That's what I'm here for, to help you through it all. When people come flat out and ask you about us, don't you think that makes it easier than trying to find a way to just tell them about it? Your mom just gave you a golden opportunity to do it. I mean, sure, it's going to be hard. It's gonna be hard when I tell my parent's too but I thought that us, being together, would be worth it in the end."

"I know, B! It's just so scary, like what if she disowns me? What if she doesn't let me see you anymore or she sends me to one of those freaky lesbian boarding schools in Connecticut, I cannot handle dressing like Berry everyday for the next year, I just can't." She grabbed my hand with both of hers and just held it. She rubbed her thumb softly across mine.

"San, please, your Mom will be fine. I love you too much to let anyone say bad things about you and you know that. You've always protected me and stood up for me and I will do the same, because I love you Santana. And people in love help each other with the hard stuff."

"Brittany Susan Pierce, you may be the smartest, most beautiful person I've ever had the luck of falling in love with. Can you please give me a week or two to just, I don't know, plan what to say to my parent's? I want you to be with me when I tell them, and I think I should be with you when you tell yours. But all I ask is you give me another week, please?" She nodded and pulled me into a hug. With our first fight under our belt, we really were starting to act like a real couple. Now to think about what I'm going to say to my parents. Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning without the taller blonde next to me in my bed. Did I dream everything that happened last night? God, I hope so. It wasn't until I rolled over and saw a little note scribbled on a post-it that I realized last night had, in fact, happened.

_Sorry for leaving so early, San, but Lord Tubbington had a date today and if I don't dress him in his tux, he'll never get married and have little Lord babies. Call me later. Love you, B_

Her and that damn cat. I swear sometimes I think she would risk her life for that thing. At least she was adorable about it, well she was actually adorable at everything but that was beside the point. I sat in bed in silence for a few minutes before I heard the doorbell ring. I knew my parent's had both left for work a long time ago so I quick threw on a hoody and ran down to answer it. I opened the door to none other than Jew Fro himself, Jacob Ben Israel.

"Um…Can I help you Jew Fro?"

"Hello Santana, I've got a few questions for my blog that I'd like to get cleared up. According to multiple sources, a smoking hot, Latina ex-cheerleader's been spending a lot of time in between the legs of another dumber, blonder cheerleader. Care to comment?" I just stared at him. I couldn't even think. Multiple sources?

"Do you mind if I ask you who these so called 'multiple sources' are you little freak?"

"A true journalist never reveals their sources. But that doesn't answer the acquisition at hand. Do we have a lesbian scandal on our hands this summer?"

"Listen here you little shit, I don't know who your 'sources' are, but you better tell them to get their facts straight. First of all, my love life is none of your damn business and second of all, if you ever call Brittany stupid again, I will come into your house, chop your balls off and sell them on the internet under the label 'small, Chinese fortune balls'. Do we got that straight?" He just stared at me, and he should! You don't come to my house, question my love life, and call my girlfriend stupid. Not that he knew she was my girlfriend but still. Before I could open my mouth to shout some more at him he just turned and ran away.

As soon as I got back inside, I fell against the door. The tears stung my eyes. Seriously? Am I so obviously a closet case? First my mom, now the school's biggest gossip? I knew I had to call the one person who knew me and would tell me the truth.

"Hey it's Santana. Yeah, I know, sorry it's kind of early. Can you please come over? I know we've had our differences in the past but let's face it, we know each other better than most people and I really need your help." I flung my phone shut. She would be here in 15 minutes. Maybe food would make me feel better. I'm pretty kick ass at making eggs, so I took out all the fixings and just waited. Finally, a knock, and the front door pushed open. I was thankful she knew that my parents wouldn't be home and she could just waltz in.

"Santana?" she shouted.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." She walked forward and just stood in the doorway, seeing my state of emergency. "Thanks for coming on such short notice, Quinn. I…you know… didn't know who else to call."

"It's okay, I'm glad to come. Where's Brittany? I'd assumed since you were both 'out and proud' you guys would be together 24/7 now?"

"Um…yeah that's kinda why you're here. On the last day of school, we finally realized that being together was more important than keeping our reputations up. We decided that we'd take the ENTIRE summer to figure out ya know, like how to come out and stuff."

"Yeah, which you guys already did come out. At Puck's? Remember, I was there?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, we decided to come out only to the Glee kids first because like, you guys are our closest friends. And you guys are so accepting of Kurt and all and we thought that'd be a good place to start. We haven't told anyone else yet."

"You haven't told your parents?" Her look was completely shocked and it for some reason looked a little disapproving.

"Well, no. You don't know how hard it is! Like, I've always been able to get any guy I wanted and then I realize that I don't want any guy, I want Brittany? It's like, super confusing. And I'm so scared about what people will say, what my parent's will say. I'm just not ready for the entire world to know just yet, ya know? I thought I'd have the whole summer to figure all this out and here it is, like the first week of summer and I'm already being pushed to be Queen Lesbian of Lima."

"What does Brittany think?"

"You know her; she always thinks the best of everyone. In her mind, our parent's are gonna throw us a huge party and all the kids at school will still treat us like we're top bitches. I just don't think she's looking realistically into this. You saw how people treated Kurt, even after I started the bully whips. Voting him Prom Queen? I can't handle something like that."

"Santana, I know this is going to be hard on you. But this is where you are going to need to be strong enough for you and for Brit. She never thinks about the consequences, you know that. I see the way you two are around each other, how you have get so protective over her. You've always been that way but now it's like times ten. And let's face it, you and I aren't top bitches anymore; we lost that as soon as we quit Cheerios. But you have one thing that Brit and I don't, and that's fear. People are afraid of you because they know you can 'go all Lima Heights'." I rolled my eyes at her. "No, Santana, I'm serious! Okay, do you want to be with Brittany?"

"What do you mean? Of course I want to be with her!"

"Okay, well then you are going to have to suck it up and face the facts. I know it may not mean much, but all the Glee kids will defend you two. When I was… you know… all the Glee kid's helped me. Even Berry gave that Jacob boy a pair of her underwear to keep him from spilling it. While at first I thought she did it just for Finn, I now realize that she did it just because she actually cares about all of us in the club. And keeping secrets in Lima is as easy as keeping Puck off a drunken chick, okay? It's basically impossible. Let's be honest, I'm sure everyone has already heard and I'm sure they're already talking. Wouldn't it be better for them to talk during the summer when you aren't going to see them or to come out right before school starts, so it's still fresh in their minds?"

Damnit, she was right. I hate when Quinn's right. This is so hard! Why can't I be a normal freaking human being and not have to deal with this shit! Oh yeah, Santana, it's because your best friend is a goddess and you two are so deep in love that you can't function properly.

"I guess you're right. God, why does this have to be so hard? What happened to us Q? One minute we're the head Cheerios, hooking up with the hottest guys and the next thing you know, you're knocked up and I'm a secret lady lover." With that, she just laughed and hugged me. I was actually pretty lucky to have a friend like Quinn. I'm sure I would never admit it, but it was true. "Thanks again, Quinn. It really means a lot to me." She pulled out of the hug and smiled at me.

"Jeez, San it's no big deal. That's what friends are for. Just don't go falling in love with me too now." We both laughed. Now I just had to figure out how to basically commit social suicide for the person I love. Brit's lucky she's worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

I was lying in bed trying to think about what I could possibly say to my parents. 'Oh Hi mom and dad I just wanted to let you know that, you guys know Brit right? Well her and I have been having sex for the past couple years and now we've decided to date. So, what's for dinner?' This was going to be harder than I thought. I seriously wish there was another gay kid who I could ask for help! Oh wait, there was.

_Kurt, do you mind if I ask you a question?_

_Ya, wats up?_

_Um... how did you like... come out? To your parents?_

_I just kinda came out with it. I was crying obv and I just said it. "dad I'm gay". _

_What did he say?_

_He said, "I know, Kurt. I've known since you were six."_

_That's it?_

_Yea. That's it._

_Okay, thanks Kurt._ And I threw my phone off the bed. I didn't care where it landed. Sure, it was probably easy for him I mean, dude is flaming. My parents had known about my um…popularity with the boys. They've seen multiple marks on my neck from Puck getting a little too into it. How were they going to react to me loving not only another girl, but Brittany. She was practically their daughter. I got out a notebook and pen and began trying to write out exactly what I was going to say.

_Mom Dad, can I talk to you for a minute? _

_Well as you know. _NO!_  
><em>_Brittany and I have__. _NO! God this is so hard.

_I know that I've been with lots of boys in the past, but you know that Brit and I are very close. Well we've recently discovered that our feelings push past the best friend's title. Brittany and I have started dating._

That sounded…okay. Shit, I can't do this! I need to clear my head! I threw on a pair of running shorts and a tank before tying up my shoes. I didn't even grab my iPod because I needed to use this run to really figure all my shit out. Can I actually live as an out lesbian? I don't know if I'm strong enough yet. What will I do if my parent's disown me? I'm sure Brit's parents will be fine, they have always known their daughter was…not normal. They'd probably bake her a damn cake. Not to mention they love me so much and they know that I've helped her with her school and I've been protecting her for basically our whole lives. But my parent's? My dad was a doctor and my mom was a nurse. They work 18-hour shifts and are never home to begin with, but that doesn't mean I don't love them. I know they would stay home with me if they could but their jobs are so demanding. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was running; all I knew is that I needed to keep going for as long as I could. I didn't bring my phone so I had no idea what time it was or how long I'd been running.

When I came into realization of where I was, I was at the park Brit and I used to always come to when we were little. We used to swing on these swings, always making sure to swing at the same pace and stay together so we could be 'married'. We never went down the slides without each other and the sand box was our magical land. We would make the most elaborate sand houses (lines in the sand to signify a room, real elaborate I know). I was sitting on the swing just thinking about all of our times together. We had nearly 10 years behind us. Why did these stupid feelings have to get involved? It was so much easier back then.

Before the tears started rolling, I got up and started running again, with no destination. Next thing I knew, I was knocking on Brittany's door, I knew she'd be home. She opened the door and just stared at me, mouth agape. My tear stained cheeks was obviously a shocking sight for her, especially at three in the afternoon. She didn't say anything; she just stepped forward and hugged me. She rubbed my back, trying to get me to calm down.

"Sanny what's wrong? Where's your car?"

"I was on a run and I ended up here. I'm sorry. Brit, I'm so scared."

"What are you so scared of? You're the toughest lady I ever met!" We sat down on her front step. I couldn't even gain the courage to speak; I didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't hurt her.

"I… I'm so scared to come out to my parent's, to the school. I know your parent's will be fine but I'm so scared about what mine will say. What if they don't accept it! Did you know that Jacob Ben Israel showed up at my doorstep this morning questioning me about it? I was so blindsided, I thought we had more time before everyone found out and I could figure out what to say." And here I was, sobbing again. I don't know what's gotten into me lately with these tears, but I did not like it one bit.

"San please calm down. I did know that Jacob went to your house, because he came here right after. He asked me something like 'blonde bimbo cheerleader is busy fluffing it up with her Latina counterpart' or something."

"What did you say?" My heart stopped. It was all over now, this game, this denial. We were out because Brittany was so childlike that she thought no one could ever be mean or cruel.

"I told him that first he should mind his own business. And I said secondly, 'write what you want Jacob, Santana and I's relationship is one for the record books. I know that you're going to go on your blog and spill the beans that we are in ladylove with each other, and that's okay. Because Santana and I have something that most of the kids in our school would kill for, and that's true love. We have loved each other for so long and now we are finally going to be together.' And then I slammed the door in his face. San, breathe! Please!" I hadn't even realized I stopped breathing. We were officially out when it came to William McKinley High School. I felt sick. Not because I was scared though, but because of her words.

If she could be so brave to tell the school's biggest gossip, what was stopping us now? Sure, it was going to be tough telling my parent's but I was certain that anything is possible when I have this beautiful girl by my side.

"Brittany, I… Thank you." Her face went from worried to completely confused.

"Wait, what? What did I do?"

"You did what I didn't have the courage to do. I… I thought I would feel weird once we were 'out'. Like my whole world was going to change and all of a sudden, we wouldn't be Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce anymore. Like the world was going to change us. But, now that he's going to write it all over the internet, I… I just don't care."

"So… what are you saying? I'm kinda confused."

"I'm saying that we're coming out to our parent's. Tonight." I grabbed her hand and dragged her up to her room. If I was going to do the most stressful thing in my life later tonight, I needed to relieve my tensions, NOW! I barely had the door shut before we were both ripping our clothes off, needing to feel each other. Once my underwear was successfully off and I was completely naked, she slammed me up against the wall, pinning my hands above my head. I needed to get my hands free, needed to touch her. She finally obliged and let my hands go and they went straight to her hips to pull her closer. I broke from her lips and trailed down from her neck before latching onto her nipple. I took it in my mouth and sucked ferociously waiting for it to harden. As soon as it was hard enough, I roamed to the other one, not wanting it to be left out. I couldn't stop myself; I stepped forward and slammed her down onto her bed.

Without warning took three fingers and slammed it straight into her core. She let out a scream and tried to catch her breath. I leaned up to kiss her and our tongues were dancing. She was a little sloppy, but understandably because she was leaning closer and closer to the edge with every push of my fingers.

"San, oh my god, I love you so much. So… S-So much. Don't stop, do not stop!" Her voice was shaky and that voice alone was sending me quickly unraveling. She was the only person who didn't have to touch me to get me to cum, hard. I didn't want to slow down; I wanted to make her finish fast, because I was close. I took my mouth and placed it right over her clit. Her eyes flung shut and she began muttering words I couldn't make out. My fingers still fast at work, I took her swollen nub and began rolling it between my tongue. She was unraveling; I could feel it. Her back was arched and as if her high-pitched scream wasn't enough, she grabbed onto my hair and seemed like she couldn't unlatch herself. As she rode out her orgasm, I felt myself unravel as well. My eyes started to blur and I pulled my fingers out of her before lapping them clean of my girlfriends juices.

I hopped up on the bed and nestled into her. Yep, coming out and possible disowning by my parents was worth it if I could lay next to this girl everyday for the rest of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! If you have any suggestions as to where you'd like the story to go or any subjects you'd like me to touch on, feel free to let me know!**

It was set. The reservation for six people was made at Breadstix. We told our parents that we wanted to take them out for a 'happy summer' dinner, but we didn't tell them each other's parents were going to be there. Right now, I was just sitting on Brit's bed while she was trying to decide what to wear. What do you wear to tell your parent's you are a lesbian? She decided on a pair of green shorts, long pink and yellow striped socks, and a baggy shirt with a heart on it and suspenders. Classic Brittany, always adorable. I went a little nicer, settling on a deep purple dress, skin tight showing off my best assets (ass-ets, get it? Damn I'm funny even in my own mind). I let out a little giggle and Brittany looked at me with a quizzical look.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just thought of something in my head. Well, we better get going if we want to get there first." We hopped in the car and headed for the Stix. I should have picked a different restaurant, my stomach's doing flips, I probably won't be able to even eat, and I love this place! Whatever, I just want to get it over with. We got out of the car and walked in. They knew me there so they placed us at a big booth; they know I need my space to get my Stix on. Brit and I always sit on the same side, even when it's just us two so we crawled in a just waited for our parents to get here. My parent's showed up first and they saw us sitting, came over, and sat in the opposite side of the booth. We were making small chat when Brittany's parents came up with a confused look.

"Hey girls! You guys didn't tell us the Lopez's would be joining us, but what a happy surprise!" Brit's dad absolutely loved my dad. Probably because of the fact that my dad was a diehard Browns fan, they'd watched a lot of games together while Brit and I hung out when we were little.

We all ordered and Brittany dug her elbow into my side, as if to say 'okay, go now.' I bit my lower lip, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce?"

"Please, call us Sally and John, hunny I've known you forever and you still call us Mr. and Mrs.!"

"Okay sorry, Sally and John, um… there's something Brittany and I want to tell you guys." They all set their forks down and gave me my undivided attention. I swallowed hard before continuing.

"Um… okay well you know that Brit and I have always been close, like super close? Well… um…. We recently… um…" before I could continue I was cut off.

"Santana and I have found out that we love each other, like real love not like best friends. I suppose we always knew but now that we're older and more smart we decided that we are going to try and be together." It was silent. No one was talking. No one was even touching their food. I was looking down into my lap and out of my peripherals, I could see Brittany just staring at everyone, waiting for a response.

"First off, I want to thank you girls for telling us. I know it must not have been easy. Santana, we've always seen you as a daughter so I don't see how this changes anything. I just want you both to be happy, and I know you girls are happier with each other." It was Brittany's dad, John. Brittany was smiling wildly but the Pierce's aren't what I was worried about. I looked up from my lap and looked to my parent's hoping they would speak next.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You girls are clearly made for each other. This is going to take a little getting used to but we're here for you girls and we love you. Thank you so much for telling us, does anyone else know?" I was shocked. My dad was not much of an affectionate person and I started tearing up, again! Seriously, this has to stop. My parents were just smiling at us and I was so thankful they took it so well.

"Um… well we told the Glee kids and they said they knew but yeah I'm pretty sure the whole town will find out soon, a gossip blogger guy came to the house today."

"Now I know Santana that you are one tough cookie, you get that from me, but people are going to start talking. You girls are going to have to be strong this year and really stick up for each other." My mom said it. I knew she was right, but I think I was ready for it. I couldn't believe how well they were taking this. Brittany was practically jumping up and down with excitement and all I could do was lean over and hug her. She looked at me with glistening eyes and she mouthed, "I love you" to me. She was incredible.

We finished our food; suddenly the mood was upbeat and chipper. My parent's said they'd get the tab which caused a lot of oh I can't let you do that and let me get half and stuff like that before we all stood up to leave. My parent's hugged me and I hugged them back, hard. I felt like nothing could touch us now. Everything was out and nothing hurt.

When Brit and I got to the car, she ran over and pressed her lips against mine.

"Santana you were amazing in there. I haven't been this proud since I beat Lord Tubbington in checkers, finally. This is so perfect! San, everyone knows and nothing has changed, do you see that! This summer is going to be so much fun!" She was squealing at this point. I was happy too don't get me wrong. I just was still in shock I think about everything that happened. My parents knew, and they could give two shits less about it? All of a sudden, I hear 'My Headband' playing and I'm looking around trying to figure out where this awful song is coming from. Then Brittany takes her phone out of her pocket, dances a little more and finally answers.

"Hello? No, I'm in the car with Santana. Ha! I wish! Yay! Okay awesome I'll tell her. Wait, what time? Okay cool see you later, bye!"

"Brit, what the hell was that about and why the hell is Berry your ringtone?"

"That's my favorite song, so I asked her to sing it for me so I could make it my ringtone, duh. Oh but that was Artie he said that Finn and Kurt are having a movie night at their house tonight and we got invited! How cool is that! He asked if we were having sex, ha can you believe that! I said I wish because I always wish that. But then he said we can go over at about 8."

"Oh babe, I'll make you a new ringtone okay? I'll write you a song because that song is so bad. And I'm super good at writing songs like Trouty Mouth? That shit was pure gold. But yeah that sounds pretty fun I guess."

"You're going to WRITE ME A SONG! SANTANA, YES, that's the best idea I've ever heard in my whole entire life! What's it gonna be called? Goldfish mouth?"

"Haha I don't know what it's gonna be called yet but I do know it's gonna be amazing. Let's just swing over to the gas station and get some chocolate, we bouts to get our snack and cuddle on!" She smiled at me and was dancing to the music. What started out as the day from hell is actually turning out to be one awesome day.


	12. Chapter 12

We stopped at my house to get a few 'movie night essentials' which of course included Brit's damn pillow pet. I did, however, sneak a bottle of wine into a backpack, I mean sorry, but I wants to get my drink on. And it's not like it's really alcohol, its wine for Christ's sake. After a quick word to our parent's about our plans, we jumped in the car and headed down to the Hudson/Hummel household. I snuck in a quick kiss before Burt and Carol opened the door to welcome us.

"Girls, I'm so glad you could make it! Everyone is down in the basement; you can go down and join them! If you need anything at all, be sure to let us know!" Carol said to us, practically screaming.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs.… Hummel?" I was unsure if Carol had taken Burt's last name but just tugged Brittany downstairs before we could be stuck in a conversation. I linked my pinky with the blonde's before stepping downstairs.

"Well what do we have here? The two finest lesbians this side of the Mississippi! Might I say you ladies are looking super fine tonight and if you need anyone to join you two on your…sexy time, you know right where to find Puckasaurus!" With that snide little comment, Lauren Zizes jabbed him in the ribs, hard.

"Can it, Puckerman!" I shouted to him, suddenly a little embarrassed, although I didn't know why.

"Plus Puck, we don't need any help with sexy time! Santana's super good at-"

"Okay! So what's the movie for tonight?" I had to cut Brittany off. The entire glee club did not need to know our intimate details. We picked a spot to sit that was just a little bit further back than everyone was. I had picked this spot strategically; I could watch people but if they wanted to watch me, they had to turn around and make it obvious. I am so smart sometimes it's scary. Since we were the last to arrive, they popped the DVD in the player and turned the lights off. The previews started rolling and once we got to the DVD menu, I realized that we were watching 'Knocked Up'. I had seen this movie but I knew that Brittany hadn't because her movie collection was 100% Disney movies.

"Brit, are you okay watching this? It's not like your Disney movies; it's about sex and stuff?" I whispered to her, trying to send her a warning. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, even though I knew full well she was definitely sexually active. And damn good at it, if I might add.

"It's about sex? I think I'm gonna like it if I'm watching it with you." She winked at me and then leaned in for a kiss. I pulled away quickly and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. It didn't seem like anyone did.

20 minutes of the movie had passed and Brittany and I were leaning down onto her pillow pet. This thing was actually pretty comfortable, I'm glad I bought it for her. Brit wasn't watching the movie at all; she kept nibbling at my ears and my neck. With each touch, my core was burning for her but I knew that we couldn't in this house, in front of all these people. At one point, I noticed that I wasn't breathing and my eyes were completely shut, just trying to focus on not rolling over and screwing her brains out.

"San, come on! No one will notice…" She was whispering to me. I had to ignore her. I couldn't do this, not now! I'm sure people were just getting used to the idea that we were together, they didn't need to deal with us fucking each other in the room with them.

"Brit, come on! We can't do this here, not with everyone around."

"I think it'll be fun! Please!" She leaned over and kissed me, hard. I gave in for a few moments before pulling away and trying to focus on this movie, which was completely irrelevant to me at this point.

"Santana Lopez. I want you to fuck me so hard, right now." And she pulled her underwear off under our blanket. She was seriously doing this. I could feel my underwear starting to pool with fluids. This girl is going to kill me! She pulled the blanket far enough down that I could see her bare-naked heat staring right at me. She took her hand and started to stroke herself, making sure I was watching. Oh my god. This is really happening. I pulled the blanket up and began to slide my own underwear off. She wins, she always does. I cannot contain myself around this damn girl.

"You better be damn quiet, got that Brit? And you best know that yous gonna be doing me too. If you're getting off at this lame ass movie night, I am too." I leaned over to kiss her. I was basically on top of her when I heard a small cough come from the front of the room. I looked up to see Rachel staring at us. I started to blush, and Latina women didn't even blush, but that was how embarrassed I was. I mouthed 'sorry' to her and she turned back to the movie. We had to be better about this.

I slid my hand under the blanket and felt my way from her tight abs to her core. I watched her face as her eyes widened. I found her clit and began pressing it hard. I could hear her breath hitch. At the same time, she slid her hand down to my own naked core and did the same. We both leaned back until we were completely horizontal and leaned towards each other. If anyone was watching, they'd think we were just talking quietly to ourselves. Except by this point, my fingers had traced her slit, collected juices and brought them to my mouth to taste my adorable girlfriend. At the same time I was tasting her, she had slid one lone finger into me. She was moving slow, painfully slow. My hips bucked forward automatically, begging for her touch but I had to pull them back and steady them, not wanting to give us away.

I put my fingers back under the blanket and pushed two fingers into the taller girl. We were both working slow, not wanting to start breathing too hard and make a scene, but you could tell that we both were begging for something more. I started to move my fingers faster, curling and twisting in a way that made my girlfriend's face scrunch up. She followed my lead and soon enough we were both holding our breath, neither of us wanting to breathe too loudly or moan even though the pleasure was so great. I turned my head to make sure no one was watching and to our luck, no one was. They were all too focused on this dumb ass movie. I leaned over to press my lips against hers while still pumping vigorously. The excitement of having sex in a room with all of our friends, secretly, was just adding to the pleasure.

"Brit, I'm so close. Are you?"

"Yes baby, so so close." Hearing the strain in her voice pushed me closer to the edge. I took this as motivation and began drilling into her harder and faster. I added a third finger in order to fill her up and make her finish faster. She did the same and we were both reeling. As if we read each other's minds, we both began circling each other's clits with our thumbs, and circling them hard. Her head flung forward and buried itself in my neck while my head flung backwards, trying to keep my sounds to myself. I could feel myself starting to come undone. I started to see stars and I felt her start to tighten around my fingers.

"At the same time, Brit. Let's do it at the same time." It seemed that my words gave us both the push and in two pumps of the fingers, both of our body's went rigid before relaxing down to ride out our orgasm, together. I pulled my fingers and was about to put them in my own mouth, when Brittany grabbed them and began sucking on them herself, putting her fingers to my mouth. As we licked up our own juices I looked around to see if anyone had caught on to our little sexcapades that was going on in the back of the room (get it? Sexcapades? Like escapades but with sex? Damn I am too funny.) It seemed as though no one was paying any attention to us and we both leaned back onto her pillow before falling asleep. I felt my phone vibrate and I rolled over to get it. It was a text.

_I know what you guys just did. We need to talk, now. – Rachel._


	13. Chapter 13

Really? REALLY? That dwarf would be the only person to notice. I was staring at her hoping she would turn around so I could shoot her a 'fuck you I'm not going to talk to you' look, but she never took her eyes off the screen. I looked over at Brittany, she was completely conked out, I guess our little rendezvous left her exhausted. She looked so cute when she slept, I just wanted to cuddle up right next to her and sleep too but I knew I had to deal with Rachel. I stood up and finally spoke.

"Hey Finnocence, where's your bathroom? I need to… call my mom." Really Santana? You need to call your mom in the bathroom? Whatever he was so dumb I bet he'd believe it.

"It's just down the hall, to the right. But why do you need to call your mom in the bathroom?"

"Well, I just don't want to disturb your guys' movie while I scream at my mom in Spanish. Sorry guys, this might take a while."

"Actually Santana, there is a guest room down the hall where you can speak to your mother. I actually need to use the restroom so I will show you where it is." Rachel said as she stood up. I had to admit, that was pretty smooth of her. I followed her into the spare bedroom and sat down on the bed waiting for her to start questioning me. I pretended to play with my hair to look like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"So munchkin, what the hell was that text about?"

"Santana, don't play dumb with me. I saw what you and Brittany were doing back there."

"Oh really? Well then why don't you humor me and tell me what you think you saw?" She started talking about us lying down and breathing heavy and fuck she really did know what we were doing. Who knew this virginal saint would have any idea as to what we're doing, she acted as though she's never been touched sexually in her life.

"So what is your point, man-hands?"

"I know you two were…having…sex." Her face turned a shade of cherry red that I'd never seen her turn before. I was so confused as to how someone who is 17 years old could be so uncomfortable talking about sex. It was like the best thing in the world. Especially with Brittany. The way she smells, the way she tastes… shit my mouth was starting to water.

"Well the reason I wanted to talk to you… is because… this may come as a shock to you but I am still a virgin."

"Everything about you screams virgin, Berry, I am in no way surprised. But continue."

"Well since you know, Finn and I are together now, and I know you two had previous relations and I was wondering… since you are very…experience in the matter…um…"

"Seriously Treasure Trail, spit it out! I'm getting bored. And trust me; I know you guys are together. I don't know if you remember but there was this little thing called NATIONALS in which you two couldn't keep it in your pants long enough and we lost. Yeah, I haven't forgotten."

"Sorry…um… I was wondering if you could… maybe… give me some… pointers on the matter. I think I am ready to finally give myself to him and – "

"Hold up, you're asking me for advice on how to get Finnocence to sleep with you?" I had to cut her off. She could NOT be serious.

"Well if you must put it that way… yes." What the hell? This conversation had just taken a turn for the bizarre. Considering she has about as much sex appeal as a care bear, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. But also considering Finn was a dumb ass and would probably sleep with anything if he got the chance, this might be easier than I thought.

"I don't know if you think I'm some sort of miracle worker, Berry, but you aren't exactly the poster child for 'sex goddess'."

"I know, that's why I was hoping you could help me. I've heard the rumors, Santana. Before you decided that you were attracted to girls, you slept with many boys. Including Finn so even though you and I have had our differences, I think that I could benefit from your help. I don't want to just um… ya know… lie there. I want to be able to… be good… at sex."

"First of all, troll, I'm not attracted to girls. I'm attracted to Brittany, that's it. And second of all, I can't tell you all my trade secrets that make me a sex shark but if pointers are what you need, I can give out a few." I decided I should probably be nice. I mean, sure Finn definitely wasn't the best sex I'd ever had but everyone deserves great sex like I have with Brittany.

"Listen here, goblin, I will help you out. I don't know if you know this but Brittany is a really nice person she'd want me to help you out. In fact, she'll probably want to help you too. Trust me; B is amazing in the sack. I mean, sometimes I can't – "

"Okay, okay! Just because I have two gay dads' doesn't mean I'm all that comfortable hearing about you and Brittany's raunchy sex life. Please keep the details on the minimum."

"Oh sorry. Well hows about this weekend you get your shit together and roam on over to Lima Heights for a little thing I like to call 'Auntie Tana's School for the Sexually Retarded' and Brits and I will attempt to help you as much as we can."

"Really? Oh thank you so much Santana!" And she hugged me. I snapped back, quickly.

"Okay rule #1, do not touch me. Got it?"

"Yeah, sorry." And with that, I turned and walked out of the room. When I returned to the spot, Brittany was awake and looking at me with eager eyes.

"Hey baby, when did you wake up? You looked so damn adorable when you slept I couldn't wake you." She wasn't smiling at me. She actually looked a little mad.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the spare bedroom talking, why?"

"Talking huh? To _Rachel?_ You guys were gone for over 10 minutes!" Shit, she was jealous! She should know that a) I could never ever hurt her and b) I would never ever touch Rachel in that way, she was repulsive.

"Oh no, Brit listen! She was asking me advice that's all I promise!"  
>"Yeah, right. Why would she go to you for advice?"<p>

"Baby, she was asking me how to…seduce Finn. She knows that I'm hot and I've slept with a lot of people and she said she's finally ready to lose the big V so she was asking me for help. I told her that this weekend you and I, you being my lovely and…talented girlfriend will give her a little lesson in sex. I thought you'd be happy for me; I'm actually being somewhat nice for once. Brit, please please don't be mad!"

"You just called me baby, San." Okay? That came out of left field. Now her eyes were watering. Fuck, she was really mad at me! What did I do?

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't want me to call you that, I won't. I just thought that since – "

"No San, you've never called me anything but B or Brit before. It feels like I really am your girlfriend!"

"But B, you are my girlfriend…" Now I'm so confused, like what the hell was going on?

"I know I am your girlfriend, but now it feels real! I'm sorry I over-enacted Sanny, I just got scared that's all." Over-enacted? She is the only person on this planet that could make absolutely no sense at all, but still make complete sense. I just leaned over and kissed her for a few moments, not realizing that the movie was over and everyone was staring at us. I knew they couldn't hear us because we were whispering and we were too far away from them.

"Oh um… hi guys, what's up?" I said embarrassingly.

"Are you guys…okay? You looked like you were fighting?" It was Quinn talking. Her voice genuinely sounded concerned.

"Oh no we aren't fighting! Me and my schnookums sweetie pie were just talking about how much we love each other!" Oh Brit, come on! Schnookums sweetie pie? I could not dig that name at all. Everyone just started laughing because they saw my face of horror. I need to come up with a new name for her to call me, but we'll discuss that later. I mean, we have _all _summer.


	14. Chapter 14

It was finally Saturday and Rachel was coming over at three for her little lesson in sex. I wasn't sure what Brit and I were supposed to teach her, but I'm pretty sure my left pinky toe is sexier than she is, so it couldn't hurt. Brittany was lounging on my bed while I was curling my hair and we were listening to music waiting for Berry to arrive.

"Sanny, I'm so excited we're doing this! We are going to have so much fun!"

"Really Brit? How is this going to be fun for us? We're gonna be teaching sex to some little creep and you and I won't even be able to _have_ sex! This does not sound like a good time to me."

"Well Santana, I think it's going to be fun!" She jumped off the bed and rung her arms around me. I guess it might be a little fun; I could play a secret game of 'let's see how uncomfortable we can make RuPaul'. Yeah, that's what I'll do! That's the only thing that will get me through the day. I heard a knock at the door and before I could even set my curler down, Brittany was already sprinting down the stairs.

"Brit, wait! Don't open the door yet!" I got up and slowly made my way for the door. I was in no hurry, that _thing_ could wait a few minutes longer. After slowly making my way to the door, Brittany whipped it open and squealed. Rachel was holding a medium sized box, gift wrapped, and she had two bags of chips and a bottle of soda.

"What's with the grub, midge? This isn't like a party or anything."

"I know I just wanted to come prepared…I don't know! I'm so nervous! I really appreciate you guys helping me out and I – "

"Okay, ya know what, I get it! Let's just go up to my room I guess and we'll start." I grabbed Brittany's hand and trudged up the stairs. This was going to be a loooonnngggg day. Brit and I sat on the bed and Rachel stood in the doorway just looking around.

"Wow, Santana this is such a great room!"

"Yeah well when Mommy and Daddy work 24/7, they let you pick out a pretty bad ass room. Okay so Berry, what do you want to know? You've got two of the most experienced and attractive girls at the school at your service." I nudged Brittany at our little shout out. She smiled at me and kissed me before turning back to Rachel with a curious look.

"Okay well first of all, how do I get him to… start…like, ya know." She paused and took a breath, "Okay, how do I get him to initiate sex. When we dated previously, whenever he would initiate anything, I would always pull away. And now that we are together again, he doesn't want to push me so he never tries anything anymore."

"Rachel, can I ask how far you have been with a guy?" It was Brittany. I was too busy trying to hold in my laughter to speak.

"Um… well Brittany, I have made out with boys and I've let Finn touch my breasts, twice."

"Seriously Rachel. You're 17 and you've barely let the boys cop a feel on the twins? This is going to take forever to teach you this shit!" I seriously could not believe this.

"Santana, be nice please. Maybe she's just scared of the hose monster."

"Brittany, come on! You and I are lesbians and we've seen more dick than this girl!" Brit gave me a mean look on that one so I just whispered my apology to Rachel.

"Thank you Brittany. Anyways, so I just want to start at the beginning. The basics. I'm all ears!" Rachel had taken out a small notebook and pen and sat awaiting our words; she was going to take notes.

"Okay well first, put that damn notebook away. Taking notes isn't gonna give you any lady balls to hop on that man stick." She put the notebook away and sat with her hands in her lap, obviously nervous. Shit, now I felt bad. I could feel how uncomfortable the atmosphere had gotten and I knew Brittany was getting disappointed in my attitude. "Okay so the first thing you want to do is well, obviously, kiss. Are you a good kisser?"

"Well, I don't know? How do you know?"

"Um… has anyone told you that you were a good kisser? I mean you've kissed Puck and he's decent and Finn is well…never mind. Okay clearly you're okay with kissing, that's all you've ever done. Well okay so you just kiss and we all know Finn has a problem with arriving early, so just do that and start to get handsy. Feel down his chest, sides and then end up at his pants."

"I will have you know, Santana, that Finn has gotten a lot better at his problem! I think all of our practice has really helped out."

"Yeah… okay anyways. If you want this to work, you are going to have to take control. I know you don't have a problem with that, you never shut the fuck up in glee club and – "

"San! Okay, Rachel, what Santana is trying to say is that you need to take control of the situation so you can lead him into it! Straddle him and start nibbling from his ear to his neck, trust me that drives people wild! Just last night while Santana and I were in the shower, I made her – "

"Please stop Brittany! Okay so first I take control, then what? Just do it, or?"

"Okay after that he's going to start getting excited! Then you're going to start getting excited! And now I'm excited!" Brittany started clapping because she had clearly worked herself up.

"Brit you are so damn adorable. But yes she's right, he's gonna get hard and you're gonna get wet. Here, ya know what will help you a lot I bet?" I bent down, picked up my body pillow, and put it in the middle of the bed. "Pretend this pillow is Finn. Straddle him." I instructed her with the point of my finger. As annoying as this was going to be, the only way this cabbage patch kid was going to learn anything was if she did it herself.

"No offence Santana, but I really don't feel comfortable with doing that in front of people. I feel like that is something private to be shared by two intimate people who are in love."

"Can it Berry. The only way you're going to learn is if you do it! Here, watch me straddle Brit." I turned to Brittany, "Baby, go lay down next to that pillow. We need to teach by example." My girlfriend did as she was told. I sauntered over and leaned over her. I planted a few kisses on her lips before kissing my way from her ear down to her pulse point. I sucked at it a few moments before swinging my leg over her, rubbing my center on her hipbones. The blonde let out a soft moan. Maybe this 'teach the unprivileged' thing could benefit me… "Okay, you're turn." I turned to Rachel. I was still straddling my lovely girlfriend as we watched her move at a snail's pace over to the pillow. She swung her leg over and plopped down.

"No, no, no Berry! If you want to be good at this, you have to actually try! Do you want to be awful at sex and ruin it for yourself for forever? Yeah, I didn't think so! Now get your ass up and try it again." She stood up and just looked at the pillow, breathing a little heavier than usual. She leaned over just as Santana had, putting her head towards the top before slowly swinging her leg over and grinding her hips down on the pillow.

"Okay Rachel, that was good! Now you're going to take his shirt off."

"What about my shirt? I can't just let h –"

"No Rachel, you need to let him take it off for you! That's half the fun!" It was Brittany who spoke. I took this opportunity to reach down and tear her shirt off over her head. She giggled and pulled me down to meet her hungry lips. She reached down and grabbed the hem of my dress (why do I always wear dresses?) and tugged it over my head. My hands automatically went straight for her bra but a cough from the other side of the room stopped me. I sat up and tried to compose myself.

"Right, sorry. Okay, well, go!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this! I came all prepared; I even got you guys a gift. But I don't think I can do this! It's so uncomfortable in front of you guys."

"Wait, you got us a present? WHAT IS IT?" With that, Brit practically pushed me off her and ran over to the box. She opened it and her jaw dropped.

"Brit, what is it?" She gulped and reached down in the box before pulling out a gleaming, bright green and glittery strap on. Now my jaw dropped. We sat in silence, neither Brit nor I seeming to be able to make words. Finally I spoke.

"Um… Berry, what is that?"

"Well I figured you guys are missing something…different in your guys' sex life and I don't know I thought you guys would like it. I'm sorry!"

"Oh no Rachel, _thank you!_" Brittany was still staring at it, wide eyed. But when she thanked Rachel I smiled too, I mean, we would definitely get some use out of the thing.

"Okay, you know what Berry; you need a body under you to tell you what to do. I'm gonna make a call. Don't give me any sass either! Trust us, we're experts" I took out my phone and started dialing. I knew just who could help us with this.

"Hey! It's Santana! So listen, we need a little help over here at my house. Yep, just come over right now. Oh no, don't bother changing clothes, they won't do you any good. Yep, see you soon" I flicked the phone shut, this was about to get good.

**Okay guys, now I want you to pick who Santana called! Only rule is it can't be Finn because that would kind of defeat the purpose! **

**Go review and tell me who to pick! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about how long it took to update! I wanted to make sure everyone would have a chance to tell me who they wanted! Not surprisingly, majority of you chose Quinn. Who doesn't love them some Faberry? I did laugh at the Kurt and Blaine comments though! **

I heard the doorbell ring, but there's no point in answering, they would just come in. Quinn basically lived here when they were little.

"Okay, listen up troll. We are only trying to help you out, got it? So that means that you are going to do what WE say no matter if you are gonna get embarrassed or whatever it is you dwarfs do, is that clear?"

"I...I guess so. Wait who did you call?" As if on cue, Quinn walked through my bedroom door and just stared. I was standing in my underwear and Brittany only had a top on.

'What's going on is this some sort of like new age lesbian orgy? I'm leaving!" I had to jump in front of her before she took off.

"Q, calm down. This is just a…class! Brit and I are teaching a class to Berry about how to not suck at sex and judging from your past in the sack, you need to be here." Ouch, that was probably a little mean. Whatever, I don't care as long as she stays. I grab her wrist and make her sit down on the bed.

"Okay, so since RuPaul has absolutely no contact with her sexuality, Quinn we need your help! We need to teach her how to lose the big V in a way that doesn't make me want to vomit out of embarrassment." Rachel started blushing and Quinn just sat uncomfortably. Brittany was still over looking at the strap on to even notice what was going on.

"Okay so you both are gonna have to trust me! I'm a sex master even if I like to dive into the tacos more than hot dogs. Okay so Quinn, lay down." Quinn gave me her best 'I'm queen bitch I'm not listening to you look' before submitting and leaning back. I looked at Brittany and motioned for her to go lay down next to Q.

"Okay Rachel so, show us what we just taught you." The entire room was staring at Rachel, waiting for her to make her move. Then it happened in slow motion; Rachel leaned over, put her mouth on Quinn's neck, and began sucking and licking before she swung her leg over to straddle Quinn. My mouth dropped and Quinn's eyes bugged out of her head. I didn't think she was actually gonna kiss her? But whatever she needed the practice so I guess it doesn't hurt.

"Okay… yeah good now Rachel, take off Quinn's shirt." Quinn sat up to protest but I shot her a mean look so she lay back down. Rachel sat for a few minutes before she inched her way down to the hem of Quinn's blouse and started slowly taking it off.

"Jesus Berry, if you want Finn to ever touch you, you're gonna have to move a lot faster than this!" Quinn spatted at Rachel. Wait, what? I shot a look of confusion at Brittany and she returned my look. "Oh my god watch me man-hands, it's so simple." Quinn reached down and yanked Rachel's shirt off in one swift movement. In my room, there are currently four topless girls. Two of which are in love and the other two hate each other, or so I thought, I guess.

"Okay, so what's next?" Rachel said a little awkwardly.

"Okay so next you are going to want to keep making out but like…more, ya know? Like bite their lip or suck their neck. Grind your hips down into him so he _knows_ you mean business." Rachel slowly bent down and kissed Quinn on the lips. I was half expecting Quinn to protest but she opened her mouth and gladly accepted Rachel's tongue. Rachel started to grind her hips down into Quinn's core and I could feel the need starting to burn up inside me.

"Okay… yeah, um you… just do that for a few minutes." Was all I managed to spit out before I dove down to meet my girlfriend's eager lips. Brittany licked my lips and I parted them to start massaging her tongue with my own. I bit back a bit on her lip before I dove down to whisper and nibble in her ear. Her hands were on my hips, pulling our cores closer. My hands were tangled in her hair and I couldn't help but let out a few breathless moans. Brittany wore her cotton candy lip smackers that she knows I love. I broke the kiss only momentarily to check up on my… students. They seemed to be copying whatever I was doing so I took it upon myself to continue back to my girlfriend.

I reached down and unbuttoned Brittany's shorts with one hand and began dipping my finger in her waistband. She lifted her butt a little so I could slide her shorts off, throwing them behind me. Luckily, I wore a dress, so now Brit and I were both just in our underwear and bra. I could feel the pressure in the bed change and I saw out of the corner of my eye Rachel slide Quinn out of her pants too. I focused my attention back on Brittany, those two look like they can handle themselves. I wanted nothing more than to rip her underwear off and taste the sweet juices I know she has pooling. The only problem is that I'm pretty sure fucking while there are other people in the room (Okay fucking so _openly_) might be a little weird.

'Um… Brit and I need to... go…" I was trying to think of something to say so we could leave the room. This class needed to be over, now.

"Just shut up and go, we know, okay?" Quinn responded to my lack of words. I flashed her a 'thank you' smile before grabbing Brittany's hand and running down to the kitchen. I threw Brittany up on the counter and ripped her underwear off. I ran my finger through her now soaking folds.

"Baby look how wet you are for me! This class was the best idea we ever had. Except watching man-hands go down on Quinn made me go crazy cuz I couldn't do that to you in front of them." I teasingly rubbed her clit and watched her eyes bulge. "What do you want me to do, Brit? You need to tell me, be the teacher."

"Sanny, I need you. I need you in me, please." I knew she was going to say that, she was practically dripping on my counter. I stood on my tiptoes so I could kiss her and I traced her folds with my index finger. I heard a little groan and I could tell she was mad I was teasing her. I took one finger and slowly pushed it inside her. My thumb was working circles on her clit and my other hand was pulling her face closer to me into a more heated kiss. My finger was sliding in and out easily and I could tell she longed for something… more.

"Damn B, I wish we could go back up there and get that toy Rachel brought us…" I had to admit, thinking about that toy was really exciting. But there was no way I'm going back up there until I am finished off. Brittany seemed to disagree though because she grabbed my hand and started running up the stairs. I couldn't help but watch her bare butt running up the stairs; I slapped it and heard her giggle.

I stormed in the room and Brittany and I just stopped. We were not prepared to see the sight we just saw.


	16. Chapter 16

Brittany and I stood in the doorway, speechless. Surprisingly, Quinn and Rachel didn't even hear us barge in, and they didn't hear our gasps. Quinn had flipped them over so she was dominating Rachel and Quinn was riding her like a freaking bike. Well not a bike, but you know what I mean. Their clits were smashing together and they were both completely naked. Rachel's hair was plastered to her face with sweat and she was pulling Quinn's hair and screaming her name. Quinn was moaning and squeezing Rachel's boobs. I grabbed Brit's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Um… what the FUCK? Brit, did you see that? I… I don't even know what to say." Brittany just pushed me up against the wall and shoved her tongue in my mouth. She put her hands on my ass and started grinding into me. I forgot about everything I just saw because my gorgeous girlfriend was doing these amazing things to me. I ran my hands up into her long blonde hair and moaned into her mouth.

She dropped to her knees and began kissing the inside of my thigh. My knees buckled and she caught me and started to support me before diving into my dripping core with her tongue. She was licking up and down my slit before she latched onto my clit. She was sucking it and nipping at it and my hips were bucking involuntarily into her face. She dove her tongue into my slick folds and began licking my walls and lapping up all my juices. I closed my eyes, trying to hold onto myself but Brittany was so skilled at this.

"Oh fuck, Britt!" She started giggling while her tongue was still inside me, which sent vibrations through my whole body. Oh, my god it felt so good. I honestly don't think she knows just how good she is at this. I tried to speak but I couldn't form words. I just mumbled something, grabbed onto her head, and gently pushed it closer to me. She was flicking my clit and I was unraveling. I threw my head back, and it smacked onto the wall.

"B! Oh my god babe!" I could feel my core clenching and she was doing her best to clean up all my juices before I collapsed onto the floor beside her. After I caught my breath, I placed a small kiss on her hand.

"Babe, do you realize how good you are? You should be teaching that class, not anyone else. Ever. You are simply the best." Brittany smiled and grabbed my hand. We peeked through the doorway to see if those horn balls were finished up. To our surprise, _they weren't_. They had reversed positions, again. Now Rachel had her face in between Quinn's legs and Quinn was bucking wildly into her. I seriously could not believe my eyes. Watching them was like watching real life porn (Not that I've ever watched it…) but I couldn't help myself from getting on my hands and knees and crawling silently over to the box where Rachel's present was. Brittany had her hand over her mouth trying to cover up her laughter. I gripped my hand around the sheath and crawled out of the room.

Brittany was laughing at me when I got out of the room.  
>"Babe you're gonna want to stop laughing if you want to use this!" She shut up immediately. I pulled her into a soft kiss before leading her into the guest room. I locked the door out of instinct and Brittany jumped on the bed with her legs wide open.<p>

"I'm ready Sanny." I was holding the thing and I honestly had no idea how to use it.

"What the fuck B? How does this work? There's like a hundred different straps and knobs and whatever." I was holding it trying to figure this thing out. I stepped into it and wiggled it around until it fit snugly around me. There was a little knob, I turned it, and the whole thing started _vibrating_. "Shit babe, this thing vibrates too!" Brittany was staring at me wide eyed, probably because of the fact that I had a seven-inch dick hanging off my body. I walked over to her and she was staring at it.

"Okay, Brit do you wanna do this? We don't have to. It might feel weird for both of us." Brittany was just nodding. I think she was so excited she couldn't even make words. I crawled onto the bed and just started at it. She was staring at it too, but she was staring at it almost hungrily. "Okay, um… I'm gonna put it in now." Brittany seemed to take the hint and pushed her legs open wider. I moved closer, grabbed the head, and rubbed it along her slit. Brittany was _drooling _which soaked the green member. I lined up at her entrance and slowly pushed it in. She closed her eyes but was still smiling so I figured that meant it felt good. I pulled it out and started to pick up the pace, pumping harder and faster into her. She was barely breathing and she was moaning audibly.

"Oh my god Santana! Yes! Harder h-h" I was pumping harder and faster than I ever thought I could and she was writhing underneath me. I closed my eyes because this thing felt damn good for me too! The harness thing was rubbing hard against my clit and with every push, it was feeling better and better. I was completely lost when I accidentally bumped the vibration knob. Brittany noticed, however, because she let out a scream filled with pleasure. I'd never heard a noise like that come from her and it was completely sexy. Her back was arched and her knuckles were white from gripping the sheets so hard. I could feel the vibrations through the harness and it was vibrating my clit. I knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer, it was like sensory overload.

"SAN! Ohmigod, oh-I-close." She was just muttering words and sounds and it was such a turn on. I reached my hand out to press down on her clit and she was completely gone. Her body went rigid and she rode her orgasm out slow and steady along this green giant. Surprisingly, I was close behind her when finishing, the vibrations sent me over the edge. I collapsed down on top of her and she started playing with my hair while I kissed her neck.

"Oh my god San, that was… oh my god." I laughed before slipping out of the harness. We laid there for a few minutes. We needed to get those girls out of my house because Britt's and I needed to get our nap on after that. I was completely exhausted. I grabbed her hand and we made our way towards my room to kick these girls out. We weren't even half way down the hall when Rachel darted out of my room with her shirt on backwards.

"What the hell?" I pushed open my door and saw Quinn putting her clothes back on. "Q, what is Berry's problem? Why did she just peace out?" Quinn's face looked a little rough, she looked like she'd just seen someone die or something.

"Um… I don't know. Can you not tell anyone about this please? It really wouldn't work for my reputation." I shot her a rude look and sat down on the bed, pulling Brittany to sit on my lap. Who care's we were naked, Quinn had probably seen us naked before.

"Q, what was that? I never thought you'd um… do that." I asked her, genuinely shocked. What I really wanted to say was 'welcome to the gayborhood!' but I knew she wouldn't like that.

"I…I don't really know. I just, have been lonely and she was there kissing me and straddling me. It… it didn't mean anything. I told Rachel that and I think that's why she left. That or she probably didn't think I would be the one taking her V card." Her eyes widened and she started crying, "Oh my god, what did I do!" I had honestly no idea what she was thinking but I mean, she was sad and she helped me out with Brittany so I guess I kind of owed her.

"She's probably just sad Quinny, she probably liked it and then you said it didn't mean anything. I always think its better with feelings, right San?" Brittany asked me and looked right into my eyes.

"Of course babe, it's better with feelings." God I was such a sap. I reached over and pulled my comforter around us, so we wouldn't be as naked.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, I _do not_ swing that way. No offense to you guys but that's just not who I am."  
>"Well, apparently it is. And now I can tell your super confused but if you want to go home and just think, you can call us later and we'll help you out. It's super confusing, I know, but she obviously has some feelings about it because she stormed out of here with her shirt on backwards…" I started giggling at the thought of Rachel's shirt. Quinn just stood up and whispered 'thanks' before running down the stairs and out the door.<p>

"Jesus Christ, if I knew this class was going to lead to a big lesbian fest, I maybe would have reconsidered!" But then I thought about that awesome toy Rachel got us and I knew I wouldn't change anything for the world. "Let's take a nap, B, I'm exhausted. Plus I love cuddling with you especially when you don't have clothes on." And that was the last thing I muttered before we collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. Sleeping with Brittany would never get old; I somehow felt that I slept better with her near. Not that I'm complaining, because I love her more than she could ever know.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's kind of a blah chapter, I haven't decided where I want to take the story yet! As always, please review and tell me what you want to see!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I just don't know what to write! You guys should tell me what you want to see more or less of because I'm just stuck :/ **

**As always R&R, you guys are lovely 3**

The next week passed and I didn't hear from Quinn or Rachel. Not that I really cared because I had all I needed with Brittany, but still. Brittany was honestly turning me into the biggest sap ever, and I don't know what to do. 5 days ago, I was at the grocery store buying her a box of popsicles as a little gift, and I saw some crazy lady selling roses. I, Santana motherfucking Lopez, bought flowers. For a girl. 3 days ago, Britt's and I were at the mall and she talked me into sharing a freakin' milkshake with her. Two straws and everything. The worst part of it all is that I honestly could care less. She's happy and I'm happy.

I haven't even gotten that weird of looks either. We walked through the mall holding hands and sneaking the occasional kiss and sure, some old, wrinkly, crusty ladies were giving us looks, but who even cares about them? I did get one phone call from someone who was definitely not happy with me.

_How culd u do this to me? Ppl keep telling me that I turned u gay... wtf Santana, we had a deal! – Karofsky_

_Dave, you can't blame me! Maybe you should grow a pair and come out yourself; people really aren't even that bad anymore._

_Ya ok that's NEVER gunna happen. I'm Dave Karofsky! Im no homo, k? So y don't u go back to munchin ur girlfriends rug and just leave me alone._

I just stared at my phone after that last text. Who does he think he is? I helped him out and I got him to win Prom King for Christ's sake. He was just a big gay ogre who was terrified to come out, whatever he is NOT my problem anymore.

Brittany and my parent's had gotten together to discuss us a couple days ago and then they sat us down to our new set of 'rules'.

Rule #1: Brittany and Santana cannot have sleepovers every single day anymore. (They decided that every other day was fine, considering we'd been doing it like that since we've been like ten.)

Rule #2: Alone time in each other's bedrooms are going to be cut back, but the girls may spend time in the living rooms and kitchens. (Now we just watch a lot of movies in the living rooms until our parent's either leave or we 'go to bed'. They obviously know we have sex way too often.)

Rule #3: Brittany and Santana will spend time with the parent's when requested. (I'm pretty sure this rule was made by Brittany's parents. Mine are always gone but we've already had to play scrabble and monopoly with Brit's parent's twice since these rules were made.

Rule #4: Neither girl will be allowed to 'sneak' over to the other's house. (This one is my fault. After my parent's said no to me sleeping at Brit's for the first time in years, I climbed out the window and went to her house anyways. Her parents were shocked when they opened the door in the morning and I was cuddled under the covers. Oops…)

Rule #5: Brittany and Santana will continue to be friends no matter what. (This one seemed like a given, because I know I could never live without Brittany. But whatever, rules are rules I guess.)

I was just happy these rules didn't include like 'no sexy time' or 'must sleep fully clothed'. Not much has changed since these 'rules', mostly because my parents are never home and Brit's are gone during the day. So I usually hang around her house all day and then when her parents are on their way home, I quickly return to my home and then we pretend that we haven't hung out all day. And we can usually get away with more sleepovers if I say stuff like 'Mom, I'm taking Brittany out to a movie and it's going to last really late, can I just crash at her house afterwards?'

Not to mention summer is halfway over and we're still going strong. I feel like _such_ a good girlfriend. We've been dating for exactly 1 month, 1 week and 1 day. This is by far, the longest relationship I've ever been in. I've already taken her to Breadstix 5 times, bought her ice cream 7 times and I've embarrassingly enough, showered her with childish gifts like stuffed animals and new best friend necklaces. Instead of the safety pin ones that we've had for years, these ones are little silver hearts with the initials B and S engraved into them. I would stop buying her all these little presents, but the look on her face when she gets them is just…perfect. Her blue eyes sparkle and each time the tears swell up just a little bit and she squeaks and claps and oh my god I just want to die of love.

Today, I woke up with my body tangled in a mess of fair skin and blonde hair. Brittany sleeps like a rock and I usually wake up before her. Every time that happens, I push the hair out of her face and just watch her. I know it's really creepy and all, but even while she sleeps, she has a small little smile on her face and she just looks so perfect. I kiss her this morning and she wakes up.

"Mmmm… hey baby." She sighs out and stretches.

"Hi B. How'd you sleep?"

"I always sleep good with you San. What time is it?" Brittany still hasn't opened her eyes, she's just whispering while I hover over her and pepper her face with small kisses.

"It's like 1 o'clock." I giggle; we always sleep so late and don't even know it. Just then, I hear my phone vibrate on Brittany's nightstand. I lean over, get it, and see its Quinn.

"Sup Fabgay?"

_Seriously Santana, do NOT call me that._

"Whatever Baby Mama, what do you want? Brits and I just woke up."

_Ugh. Well I think…can you and Brit meet me at the Lima Bean for coffee today? I um… I think I need to talk to you guys…_

"Oh um… sure!" I can already hear the softness in my voice, it's making me sick. "Yeah whatever, we'll meet you there at 3 k? I'll be the one with the smoking hot girlfriend." And before she could respond, I hung up. Brittany was smiling looking at me. "What B?"

"Have you noticed you are just a little bit nicer to everyone now?" She was staring so contently into my eyes and I was getting lost in those blue pools of hers.

"What are you talking about B? I'm just as big of a bitch as I always was."

"No San you aren't! Just there, when Quinn said she wanted to talk, you got all nice to her."

"Yeah, well that's only because I wanted to be nicer to her now so later I can be mean to her." Santana knew that didn't make any sense but she was hoping Brittany wouldn't pick it up.

"Well babe, I think it's nice. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to have an awesome girlfriend like you." She leaned up and kissed me softly.

"I'm the lucky one B. But we better go get ready before we have to go meet Fabgay for coffee."

"Shower time?"

"Hell yeah, shower time."

**Bahhhhhh you guys so sorry it sucks.**


End file.
